dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr. RTS/Cleopatra is not a General + Other Observations
Hello wikia users, FroggKilla here to report his opinion. No, I don't like to hear myself talk. Cleopatra vs. Joan of Arc First of all, Cleopatra is not a legitimate general. Though it is a good thing to include co-ed generals, I would've found Joan of Arc more suitable for this job. Here are some reasons why: *Cleopatra was only a ruler. If anything, her second husband Marc Antony did all of the leading when defending Egypt from Octavian (later known as Caesar Augustus), though failed. *Most other generals had actual success, like Joan of Arc. She had led the French people to liberate it from England's grasp. Though the longbow wasn't so hard to figure out how to make and hire an archer to train. *We could have both... If we were living in the past. We are currently in the Information Era (though Industrial Age max in the game). *Not that this matters, but currently we have two Macedonian generals. No, Alexander is not Greek. He did lead a Greek army though. But adding Joan of Arc would make two French generals. Again, not that this matters. Might as well delete this before Tumblr sees this kappa. *Joan of Arc had a more interesting death. Sorry, snake bite doesn't cut it. That's like getting killed to death. Hell, even a spider bite can be just as interesting, or a scorpion sting. She can even become the Scorpion Queen. The Problem with Money Overuse Yet the only two reasons that Cleopatra is on this game is because money. Ah yes, that logo cannot be changed, and the way she was lustful and ended up in the Second Circle of Hell (do read Dante's Inferno, I do recommend it). Least it wasn't milked like Kate Upton as Athena for that God-awful Game of War. I played for a solid year, and it became pay-to-play. Yes, you actually needed to spend a thousand dollars to actually survive. That poor excuse for a game only used buttons and boosts (that's not any degree of skill. Being good at that game is like being good at watching paint dry). Enough about Game of Wallets, now on to talking about a real game. MacArthur Wasn't the Best Choice I would've picked a better choice for MacArthur. Someone like Dwight Eisenhower, a more famous general at that. He even beat MacArthur in a presidential election. It's funny how he said that "Old soldiers never die" quote as he was getting fired by President Truman (no this never happened, but he did get fired though). Or Erwin Rommel, the Desert Fox. There's absolutely no need to hide Nazi Germany from history (oh no that's two strikes for Tumblr to stone me). You added their infantry (the Wehrmacht) in the game, and I'm sure you'll add the German Panzer as a mercenary that will replace the Hessian Cavalry once upgraded. Flammpanzer doesn't count (though it does have panzer in its name). Exclusive and Unused Models/Sprites Anyone notice that you fought a different unit during those Single Player Campaign missions. They were found in the Fertile Crescent missions, wielded a club, looked brutish? Ehh, it's safe to call that unit a Barbarian. Might be worth making a page for him (I don't have such powers, or do I?). Also, BHG has an unused Genghis Khan model Attila the Hun? Whatever, Napoleon makes a fine ranged general. FroggyKilla signing off. Category:Blog posts